Diskussion:Zeiten großer Not
Was sind die Quellen? Sorunome 16:05, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kann man alles dem entnehmen, was Neytiri im Film sagt, und weil das wiki eindeutig das wiki des Films ist, gebe ich hier keine genauere Quelle an. Dr Sam Clemens 16:51, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn eine Vermutung als solche gekennzeichnet ist, kann sie durchaus im Text bleiben, Faern. Deine apodiktischen Urteile berühren meiner Meinung nach - mit Verlaub - oft die Grenze der Anmaßung. A propos Spekulation - Neytiri spricht keineswegs von fünf vergangenen "Zeiten großer Not", sondern nur davon, dass es bis dahin erst fünfmal einen TM gab. Dr Sam Clemens 21:30, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass Spekulation in einen Artikel gehört, sondern auf die Diskussionsseite oder besser in externe Foren. So etwas in den Artikel zu packen, sieht so aus, als versuche jemand dem Leser seine Meinung darüber aufzudrängen, wie etwas gewesen sein könnte. Ich finde das sollte sich jeder selbst ausmalen und bei Bedarf diskutieren dürfen. Die Diskussion zu den beiden Artikeln dauert nun schon 1,5 Wochen und ist alles andere als zielführend. Darüber zu spekulieren warum, wieso und weshalb ein Satz wie übersetzt wurde ist völlig belanglos für einen Artikel. Fakt ist, dass unterschiedlich übersetzt wurde und das steht nun auch ohne irgendeine Interpretation im Artikel. :Zu den Zeiten großer Not habe ich mal die relevanten Untertitel von der Blu-ray in Deutsch und Englisch kopiert: DEUTSCH: Der Großvater meines Großvaters war Toruk Macto. Reiter des letzten Schattens. Er ist auf so einem geflogen? Toruk wählte ihn. Das ist erst fünf Mal passiert seit der Zeit der ersten Lieder. -Das ist eine lange Zeit. -Ja. Toruk Macto war sehr mächtig. Er führte die Clans zusammen in Zeiten großer Not. ENGLISCH: My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Macto. Rider of Last Shadow. He rode this? Toruk chose him. It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs. - That's a long time. - Yes. Toruk Macto was mighty. He brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow. :In der zweiten Hälfte spricht Neytiri nach meinem Verständnis allgemein von den 5 vorherigen Toruk Maktos, dass sie die Clans zusammengeführt und damit die "Not" beendet haben. Daraus habe ich geschlossen, dass zu jedem Toruk Makto auch eine "Zeit großer Not" gehört. Da Jake Nummer 6 ist, habe ich "mindestens sechs" solcher Zeiten in den Artikel geschrieben. Kann allerdings auch Unsinn sein, angenommen es hätte mal mehr als einen Toruk Makto gleichzeitig gegeben. Hmmm, ist wirklich schwierig hier nicht ins Orakeln zu verfallen. ;) Faern. 23:09, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :Da hast Du völlig Recht. Vor allem geht es mir allerdings um ein wenig kommunikativen Feinschliff. Es ist einfach nicht höflich - und in einem wiki unangebracht - Beiträge als Unsinn usw. zu bezeichnen - ob das nun im Kern zutrifft oder nicht. Soviel Diplomatie muss einfach sein - versetz' Dich mal in die Lage eines Neuankömmlings! Im Miteinander ist es zudem immer besser, eigene Meinungen als solche zu kennzeichnen und nicht quasi ex cathedra zu schreiben. Wie auch immer, Du verstehst sicher, was ich meine ;-) :Aber zurück zum Thema: Halten wir es doch so - begründete Vermutungen können in den Text, Spekulationen in gesonderte Bereiche. Das wird sicher nur fallweise zu entscheiden sein, aber da sich die Nutzer nicht gerade drängen, haben wir ja kein Problem. Viel mehr als das Thema "sorrow" (lustig daran finde ich, dass die Autoren der deutschen Fassung das Problem ohne jede Absicht geschaffen haben) beschäftigt mich die Frage, wie wir das wiki so gestalten, dass es für künftige Erweiterungen genügend Raum bietet und trotzdem übersichtlich bleibt. Deshalb hatte ich den Menüpunkt Handlung eingerichtet - wir brauchen irgendwie eine Art Achse. Außerdem werden uns ja einige Figuren erhalten bleiben, auch hier brauchen wir also verständliche Textgliederungen ... usw. usf. Und bald haben wir es mit dem Material des making of-Buchs zu tun - aber das ist wenigstens mal ein bisschen was Neues außerhalb der Spielvarianten. Dr Sam Clemens 16:43, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Also moment auszeit! "It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs." Dieser Satz heißt ja(grob übersetzt): Es ist bisher nur 5mal geschehen...! Das heißt es gab bis auf Jake nur 5 TMs richtig? Uns Neytiri erzählt, dass ihr groß-groß-Vater, als bisher der letzte Toruk Makto, die Zeiten großer Not beendet hat! Aber dann können wir doch nicht davon ausgehen, dass die anderen TMs auch eine Zeiten großer Not erlebt haben, wobei deine Theorie aber eigentlich Sinn macht! Mr Angel 18:08, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe den Satz "It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs." so verstanden, dass sie ab hier vom Toruk Makto als Titel spricht und nicht nur auf ihren Ururgroßvater bezogen. Hätte sie diesen Satz ganz zum Schluß oder gar nicht gesagt, würde ich dir ganz klar recht geben. Die Art und Weise wie sie "Toruk Macto was mighty." im Film sagt, wirkt auch so als würde sie über eine Sagengestalt sprechen. Hier gibt's aber Spielraum, wie man es verstehen kann, deswegen mein letzter Satz "Hmmm, ist wirklich schwierig hier nicht ins Orakeln zu verfallen.". Faern. 23:37, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Eine begründete Vermutung ist ebenfalls Spekulation. Spekulation zeichnet sich i.A. durch eine unbelegte Hypothese aus und eine Vermutung ist eine unbelegte Hypothese, begründet oder nicht. ;) Im englischen Wiki wenden wir konsequent die Richtlinie an, dass jegliche Spekulation nichts in Artikeln zu suchen hat, sondern im Forum, Blogs oder sonstwo diskutiert werden soll. In Artikeln soll es nur durch Quellen belegbare Fakten geben, sowie durch eindeutige Argumentationsketten herleitbare Informationen. Das funktioniert in mehrerlei Hinsicht im englischen Wiki sehr gut. Zum einen hält das die Qualität der Artikel hoch. Es kommt ziemlich oft vor, dass sowohl naheliegende als auch komplett hanebüchene Spekulation in die Artikel geschrieben wird. Wenn das nicht konsequent entfernt werden würde, dann würde es auf lange Sicht keinen Spaß mehr machen, wenn sich jeder zweite Satz infrage stellen lässt. Außerdem entstehen durch sowas die "urban legends", die jahrelang im Internet kursieren, weil jemand eine Behauptung auf einer gut informiert scheinenden Website für bare Münze nimmt (auch sowas wie "es ist naheliegend zu vermuten, dass" hilft oft nicht) und sie als Fakt verbreitet. Sowas hasse ich auf den Tod. Der wichtigste Vorteil neutraler Artikel ist aber, dass dadurch die Community aktiv bleibt. Wer sich ausmalt, wie etwas sein könnte, schreibt dies meist in einem Blog-Beitrag. Der wird von Interessierten kommentiert und bleibt meist ein paar Tage oder Wochen in der Diskussion und jeder kann seine Meinungen und Fantasien preisgeben. Im Ergebnis sind dadurch immer noch mehrere Dutzend Leute dort aktiv, wodurch - quasi nebenbei - auch die News immer auf dem neuesten Stand sind. Oder kurz: Ich würde es in jedem Wiki so machen wollen, das von aktiven Leuten lebt. ;) ::Über den neuen Menüpunkt Handlung bin ich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich verwirrt, dass er direkt auf den Filmartikel zeigt, aber es wäre wohl übersichtlicher das im Portal zu besprechen. Faern. 23:37, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Faern. ich kenne den Standpunkt, den Du in Bezug auf Vermutung und Spekulation vertrittst gut, aber in der Wissenschaftspraxis verwendet man Vermutung als Synonym für eine beweisbare, Spekulation als Synonym für eine nicht beweisbare Überlegung. Vermutungen können mehr oder weniger gut begründet sein - je nach Kenntnisstand. Z.B. ist es eine begründete Vermutung, dass Keime Krankheiten erzeugen - keine Spekulation. Spekulation ist z.B. die Aussage, dass Homöopathie heilt. Was das englischsprachige wiki macht, ist mir in diesem Zusammenhang offen gesagt gleichgültig. Dr Sam Clemens 18:02, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC)